Teach Me Something
by TheMcShizzle
Summary: It's been eight years since they all graduated high school. Somehow they managed to make it back to New York with exciting news. Riley and Lucas are engaged and Maya has a "small" problem with it. *This is not a happy ending as of now. It is pure angst. I might continue it, but as of now it's a one-shot. Enjoy*


It's been eight years since the gang graduates high school. Since then they have all be through college and although they went to different schools, and in some cases different states, they all made their way back to New York and the bay window. It was at this bay window that Riley and Lucas got back together in the freshmen year of high school, had their first kiss, made the promise to stay faithful, and had finally gotten engaged. It was at this bay widow that they broke the news of their engagement to their friends, and broke Maya's heart.

"I'm so happy for you, Honey! I told you that you were meant to be together." Maya faked a smile and hugged her best friend tight. She was hurting inside, but she would never ruin any happiness Riley had.

"Thank you, Peaches. I'm so happy! I just have to ask you one thing." Riley looked as if she was about to explode with excitement. The girl was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"Anything you want, Honey."

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Maya almost choked on her own spit when Riley asked her. She knew there was going to be a wedding, but had somehow forgotten about he bridal party.

Once she had caught her breath she answered, "Of course! You're ny best friend. Why wouldn't I?"

Riley smiled at Maya in a way that broke and fixed Mayas heart at the same time. She knew she would end up crying herself to sleep for many nights to come, but it was worth it to see Riley so happy.

It had been a week since Riley and Lucas announced their engagement and they were all together at the Matthews household for a celebratory dinner. There was laughter and games all around, but one person was faking some of the happiness they showed.

For the entire night, Lucas and Riley were acting like they had just begun their relationship again. They would stare at each other like they didn't know anyone else existed, they would touch each other randomly almost like they couldn't be apart for five seconds without dying. Riley and Lucas were acting like two fools drunk in love and Maya could feel her heart clench every time she looked at them. By the time everyone had went home, only Riley, Maya and Lucas were left at the Matthews.

Maya looked over at Riley and noticed that she and Lucas were getting distracted constantly. At this point, they were more of a bother than a help while cleaning up. "Honey, go home with Lucas. Enjoy your engagement bliss with him. I'll help your parents."

Riley opened her mouth to protest but after one look from Maya and a nod from her mom she agreed to go. "Okay fine, I owe you one though. Don't think I will let you do this without me paying you back for helping out."

Maya chuckled because she knew that no matter what Riley said, Maya would never accept anything as a reward for helping out. "Sure thing, Honey. Go home. I'll see you later. Bye Huckleberry"

With a quick hug from Riley and a smile and nod from Lucas, the two were out the door and headed home. A sigh of relief escaped Maya and gave Topanga an inkling that she sent them home for another reason.

"You okay there Maya?" Topanga put down the dishes she was carrying and led the girl over to the couch to sit. "It seems like something is bothering you. We will always be here for you, even if you are all grown up now. What's going on?"

Maya, who was staring at her hands while Topanga talked, looked up with tears in her eyes that were threatening to fall. She held them back for a few moments, but as soon as one escaped, they all came out. She almost launched herself at Topanga and was clinging onto her like her life depended on it. Corey who was watching from the kitchen came over and sat next to the two and slowly pried Maya off of Topanga and began to help her calm down.

Once Maya had finally stopped crying and was only left with hiccups he turned her face to look at him. "What's wrong Maya? You seemed so happy earlier. Did something happen?"

With a deep shuddering breath and a small shake of her head she asked him a question in a small frail voice. "What do you do when the only person you ever loved with all of your heart is marrying someone who isn't you?"

Corey and Topanga looked at her with worry and confusion in their faces. Before either of them had a chance to say anything she decided to speak again. "Before you even ask, no. I'm not talking about Lucas. I'm in love with Riley."

Maya looked at both of them with a sad smile and looked back down at her hands, trying not to break down again. "I'm sorry that I had to tell you like this. I'm sorry I had to tell you at all and I understand if you want me out of your house. I just don't know who else to go two." She began to stand up and walk away from the two, but Corey stopped her.

"Sit down Maya, talk to us. We don't care if you are gay or in love with Riley. In fact, we've kind of suspected that you weren't into for a while now. It's okay. We care about you and right now we will do whatever we can to help you."

Maya looked up at Corey with a small smile on her face and said the one thing she thought she would never say as an adult. "Teach me something, Matthews."

 **Note:** I am not sure if I am continuing this story so i am leaving it as completed for now. I may choose to add another chapter later, but until then this is it. I hope you liked it. I know it might not have made a lot of sense, but I haven't written anything in years and I figured I might as well so here it is. Thank you for reading and if you want to, I would love a review about anything, even if ti criticism of how i write or grammar mistakes.


End file.
